


Track 09 - El Adios

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Tango
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Классический сюжет: Баки вернулся, но он не вполне Баки. Недослэш, мимогет, ангст, немного физических упражнений, спарринга и танца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 09 - El Adios

Мутный зрачок дверного глазка наводил на мысль о перепонке, растянутой между мирами живых и мёртвых в точке соприкосновения. Стив постучал в дверь: три отрывистых, коротких удара. Зимний Солдат не выходил из квартиры больше двух суток, свет в его окнах за это время не вспыхнул ни разу; и, может быть, всё это и соотносилось с резюме под его последним тестом, где риск суицидальных действий оценивался как минимальный... Но была вероятность, что не вполне.

И минимум - не ноль.

\- Капитан Роджерс, - поколебавшись, Стив назвал себя самым формальным способом из всех возможных. – Откройте, сержант. 

Зрачок смотрел ему в рот. Если бы за вход в мёртвый мир полагалось расплачиваться душой, отдавать её было бы легко и удобно.

Повисла, растягиваясь, секунда.

\- Капитан Роджерс, - повторил Стив чуть громче. Как позывной. И скованно постучал ещё раз. – Сержант Барнс, мне есть, что вручить вам.

С другой стороны двери, как всегда, было неумолимо тихо. По итогам последнего месяца рисунок царапин и сколов на металлической поверхности Стив рассмотрел так, что дай бог когда-нибудь забыть. Зимний Солдат не открыл ему ни разу. И ни малейшей возможности встретиться где-то ещё не оставил тоже.

Рука потянулась постучать снова. Три коротких, вспыхнула непрошеная мысль, три длинных, три коротких…

\- Сержант? – Стив с нажимом провёл по лицу ладонью. И всё-таки не выдержал: - Баки?..  
На мгновение показалось, что где-то далеко за дверью прокатился неясный звук – что-то мелкое и лёгкое, вполне себе бытовое, то ли выскользнуло на пол из неожиданно разжавшихся пальцев, то ли свалилось с невысокой полки, неосторожно задетое бедром. Или нет. Стив застыл, напряжённо прислушиваясь. Хотелось грохнуть в дверь всем телом, хотелось звать и звать... - он не стал бы. Неприкосновенность личных границ требовалась Баки больше, чем воздух, больше, чем тогда, после плена, это было ясно без любых тестов и резюме. Роджерс подавил неуместное желание бессильно привалиться к границе лбом. Баки там жив, и этого хватит.

Через пару минут, ничего не дождавшись окончательно и безнадёжно, Стив нащупал в кармане телефон, и Наташа, как обычно, взбежала по ступенькам быстро и бесшумно. Привычным движением вытянула из рук сумку с одеждой и едой; приглушённую трель дверного звонка Стив услышал, уже спускаясь по лестнице. «Привет, это я», - как всегда, сказала Романова, и он невольно замедлил шаг; целую секунду она нетерпеливо постукивала носком балетки по стальному наличнику – и целую секунду Стив, замерев, ждал: чудовищно хотел, чтобы Баки открыл ей быстрее, и совсем немного – чтобы не открывал. 

А потом щёлкнул замок, едва слышно вздохнули петли, Вдова попросила разрешения войти так же буднично, как и сотни раз до того, и это значило, что Баки там не только жив, и огромное облегчение смыло всё остальное.

Когда месяц назад она позвонила, чтобы сказать: эй, привет, ты уже был на свидании с Шерон? а на меня тут, знаешь ли, вышел Зимний Солдат, – Стив ошарашенно выдохнул в трубку, чтобы держалась. Выдохнул на бегу. К мотоциклу. А когда она всё-таки сумела перебить: о, нет, Роджерс, нет, ничего уже не нужно, просто стой, где стоишь, – без шуток, подумал о худшем. У него ещё долго не укладывалось в голове, что Баки хладнокровно сел к ней в машину на заправке в Иллинойсе, что он созрел для просьбы о помощи так просто и скоро – и что выбрал своим проводником её.

Это последнее вызывало какую-то детскую обиду – секундную и смешную. 

Проводником Вдова оказалась превосходным. Переводчиком и опекуном – тоже. В спецотделении военного госпиталя на острове Сент-Клэр она неотлучно находилась весь месяц лечения вплоть до вынесения окончательного вердикта («У меня развивается комплекс, - жаловался Тони, – как-то раз я звал её с собой на Фиджи, и представь, мне она сказала нет!..»). Спустя неделю бесплодных попыток встретиться Стив сдался, оставив Баки с ней. Тем более, что в зоне его ответственности оказалась юридическая реабилитация – и не просто оказалась, а упёрлась в показания и авторитет Капитана Америки каждым слабым местом. Пришлось пройти огонь, воду, штаб генеральной инспекции сухопутных войск, детектор лжи, четыре проверки нервно-психического статуса и, наконец, высший военный суд, где Стив в числе прочего характеризовал личность сержанта Барнса на правах бывшего командира. (Слова то чеканились, то плавились со всей силой искренности, а в груди кололо и ёкало – так всё это было похоже на надгробную речь...) В конечном счёте, обвинения в государственной измене удалось избежать. Три сотни дел о преступлениях Гидры участия Стива не требовали и остались без обвиняемого сами собой, в ходе расследования. И к этому времени поступили обнадёживающие новости из госпиталя: Зимний Солдат начал делать успехи, едва за Стивом закрылась дверь. Он нивелировал грубые дефекты до приемлемого уровня, был признан неопасным для себя и окружающих и отпущен с мягкой формулировкой "нуждается в наблюдении терапевта и временном бытовом патронаже". Терапевтом вызвался быть Уилсон, патронаж взяла на себя Вдова, а решение материальных вопросов, несмотря на все свои жалобы, обеспечил Старк. И сержант Джеймс Барнс официально вернулся к обычной жизни.

Хотя, конечно, никуда он не вернулся.

Он редко выходил из дома, плохо спал и откровенно избегал контактов. Прогресс остановился, объём вернувшихся воспоминаний остался ничтожным, а время от времени, и чем дальше, тем чаще, стали происходить эпизоды тотального замыкания. Наташа навещала его почти каждый день, иногда оставаясь допоздна. Стив тоже приходил, подолгу стоял под дверью. Он мог бы стоять и сутками, но Солдату это мешало, а Стив не хотел ни мешать, ни давить. Уилсон отмерил всем им полгода, опираясь на результаты каких-то тестов, которые теперь требовал от Солдата еженедельно. Выглядело всё это мрачно. 

В ворохе тяжелых мыслей Стив спустился на улицу. Там, как всегда, было негде остановиться: квартал выбрали с толком, с расчётом на то, что живые от мёртвых тоже могут чего-нибудь захотеть – в порядке расплаты или любом другом. Роджерс подпёр бёдрами склонённый над бордюром мотоцикл. Непрерывный гул двигателей, рэп из уличных динамиков и реклама электроники на огромных щитах вызывали острое желание тряхнуть головой и проснуться – Стив, вообще-то, привык к ним уже давно, но после каждого похода к Баки безотчётно готов был увидеть за дверью Бруклин сороковых, с полупустыми дорогами и дрожащими на ветру листовками. Будто только что очнулся в больничной палате, стилизованной под давно ушедшее время. 

Он хотел дождаться Романову. И достал блокнот. И карандаш, который – а к этому привыкнуть было невозможно – теперь ощущался в пальцах неудобно тонким, вроде зубочистки. Бездумные наброски с натуры: машина такси, покосившаяся на спущенном колесе, затёртый баскетбольный мяч, мешающийся на тротуаре каждой паре ног, шлем, понурившийся на ручке байка. И ещё более бездумные наброски по памяти – идеальная линия каре, голова, склонённая к плечу, изящный изгиб поясницы; а навстречу ей – широкий разворот груди, звезда на металлическом плече и падающие на глаза неровные пряди. По длине волос, подумал Стив, можно прикинуть, сколько месяцев в общей сложности Баки провёл вне криокамеры. То есть, прожил. Набиралось не больше двадцати. 

И, значит, Стив теперь старше. 

Рехнуться.

Он должен был извиниться там, у двери – за снова вырвавшееся имя и за всё, что лежит на дне сумки с едой и одеждой. Нарушение границ – не только брать без согласия, но и давать. Давно бы принял как данность: человек по ту сторону двери сам назначит себе имя, любое из бывших или небывших; и друзей – среди бывших или небывших – тоже выберет сам. Хватит уже бросаться забытыми словами – это не только ничто для сожжённой памяти, но и отвратительная несправедливость по отношению к человеку, оставшемуся на пепелище.

Стив сглотнул. Всё происходящее очень напоминало сбывшийся кошмар: когда-то давно он частенько спрашивал у Баки, на кой чёрт сдался ему со всей своей дружбой, и бесил его этим страшно, и очень боялся, что однажды бесить перестанет. И вот перестал, и Баки нечего ответить и незачем отвечать. Всё встало на свои места.

…А на дно сумки тем временем, вопреки любым доводам совести, Стив положил плеер – под завязку забитый музыкой тридцатых. И насилие это или нет, но он чувствовал себя так, словно контрабандой отправил другу привет на гауптвахту. Ещё там была книжка; Старк подкинул её Стиву совсем недавно, в порядке восполнения упущенного: про мальчишку, который пережил в себе не то, что Зимнего Солдата – бенгальского тигра, и даже не среди людей, а в океане; попади она им в руки уйму лет назад в голодном Бруклине, Баки читал бы её взахлёб, забывая про зажатую в зубах папиросу и роняя столбики остывшего пепла на колени, в ладони и между страниц – а теперь неудивительно будет, если вообще не откроет. Или захочет проломить ею Роджерсу голову, прочитав. 

И Стив бы согласился на это. Как, вероятно, согласился бы вообще на всё, что означало бы встречу лицом к лицу. 

Скотство, да и только. 

Всадил бы уж лучше всем корпусом в дверь, это было бы хотя бы честно.

\- ...Эй! – Стив не успел заранее расслышать шаги – слишком глубоко увяз в мыслях. Да, впрочем, он и без того никогда не успевал: Наташа передвигалась очень правильно, в полном соответствии с прозвищем, и даже максимально раскачанный человеческий слух её не брал. Она выглянула из-за двери. Роджерс смущённо захлопнул блокнот и отлип от мотоцикла.

\- Он в похмелье, - Наташа выскользнула навстречу, делая вид, что не замечает смущения. – И здорово вымотался. Всю ночь накрывало тревогой, а под утро уснул - и в подробностях насмотрелся на то, как будет деактивирован из-за неисправности. – Несколько секунд она мялась, подбирая слова, но, похоже, так и не подобрала: – Хочет ещё раз обсудить риски обнуления. И просил увести тебя отсюда, чтобы он мог выйти из дома по-человечески, а не через крышу, как в прошлый раз.

Роджерс молча кивнул. С сомнением протянул ей шлем.

\- Я останусь. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Стив! – отвернуться он не успел, Наташа поспешно стиснула его локоть, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Несколько секунд он молчал, а она кусала губы, снова ища нужных слов и снова не находя. – Слушай, я думаю… я уверена, что он тебя вспомнит. Его память должна быть чертовски живучей, Кэп, иначе её не приходилось бы столько раз стирать.

Это звучало как попытка оправдаться.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя виноватой? – непонимающе нахмурился Роджерс. И тут же мысленно проклял собственную прямолинейность, потому что щёки у Вдовы начали неудержимо алеть.

\- Нет, - она против воли опустила глаза, - нет, но… Чёрт. Может быть. 

\- И напрасно.

\- Может быть.

\- И безосно…

\- Может быть. Всё может быть, Кэп, – Наташа скривилась, пытаясь улыбнуться. А потом вдруг на мгновение спрятала лицо в ладонях, и от этого её жеста Стив вздрогнул. – Но временами я так тебе сочувствую. А временами... Временами - и себе тоже. Боюсь: что, если его тянет ко мне просто потому, что я – ускользнувшая жертва. Ну, знаешь, как хищники прицениваются из укрытия к бегущему стаду антилоп – первым делом высматривают того, кого считают своим по праву?

\- Что за мысли. 

\- Это инстинкт, Кэп… – Наташа поёжилась, но глаз не отвела; несколько секунд Стив не мог решиться, а потом всё-таки неловко притянул её к груди свободной рукой.

\- Что, если ты красивая? – ободряюще прошептал он поверх её головы. – Что, если ты вызываешь доверие? Может, у тебя талант находить общий язык с размороженными генно-модифицированными жертвами экспериментов вековой давности? – Романова то ли хмыкнула, то ли тяжело вздохнула ему в грудь, и Роджерс так же неловко отстранился. – Он ведь не делает чего-то такого, что бы заставило тебя бояться... Ну, то есть, я хотел сказать…

\- Нет, - Романова даже поморщилась, – нет, нет. Мне кажется, или ты краснеешь?.. О, боже, Стив.

\- Извини, если я… - он выпустил её из рук с желанием провалиться от собственной бестактности и, должно быть, выглядел на редкость глупо: пунцовый шкаф высотой два метра. А она смотрела недоверчиво и весело – почти как тогда, на эскалаторе метро. – И ты ошибаешься на его счёт, - через силу добавил Роджерс, почти слыша под собой треск ломающегося асфальта. – Можешь мне поверить: встреться вы сто лет назад в Бруклине – он бы из кожи вылез, но не дал тебе пройти мимо. И я... Я ведь тоже его ускользнувшая жертва. Ещё какая. Но меня он к себе не подпустил. 

\- Ты опаснее. 

\- Потому что чужой. 

\- Потому что можешь ранить.

\- Я так и сказал. – Наташа, кажется, хотела возразить, но Стив не дал - он очень долго ждал, и слова созрели сами, очень много внезапных слов: - Знаешь что, у меня к тебе просьба. Если он согласится слушать, передай: я просил извинить меня. Я не буду больше ломиться к нему. Не буду настаивать или ждать. И ещё скажи: я был другом не клеточным связям, не белкам памяти или чему там ещё в его голове. Я любил сам принцип, по которому она у него работала. И не думаю, чтобы он мог так уж сильно измениться. Когда я зову Баки, то имею в виду именно это. 

Руки неожиданно стали раздражающе лишними, и Стив непонятно зачем погладил мотоцикл - по седлу, как по спине.

\- Не буду больше, - собственный голос показался глухим. – И он ничего мне не должен. Впрочем, это он знает и сам.

\- Да, – вздохнула Наташа куда-то в сторону. – То есть, я передам. 

\- Очень меня обяжешь. 

Она опустила глаза, и Стив поймал себя на желании запомнить для блокнота её склонённый профиль с беззащитно-серьёзной линией губ. 

Кому и когда, подумал он, становилось легче от извинений забытых и посторонних? Кроме самих забытых и посторонних, разве что. 

А потом подхватил мотоцикл и взмахнул на прощание рукой. 

…

Мир мёртвых проломился ему навстречу в неожиданной точке. В спортзале Старка. Три дня спустя. Стив шагнул в дверь, разогретый утренней пробежкой, с телефоном у уха - нужно было сообщить Тони, где себя искать – и застыл, поймав краем глаза странно текучий блик. Свет катился по металлу, как по рыбьей чешуе. 

Три дня почти целиком состояли из тренировок, графики и дорожных пробок. Затяжная попытка договориться с самим собой, сложить «Баки» и «никогда» в одно целое – и отпустить хоть куда-нибудь. Целое вышло не то, чтобы ладным: в горле до сих пор саднило от кома, которым оно там стояло. По-другому с ним, с этим целым, никогда и не получалось. В этот раз никто не срывался в пропасть и не уходил на войну рядовым, но Стив всё равно не мог ни толком сглотнуть, ни толком выдохнуть.

А блик давали перечеркнувшие гриф штанги металлические пальцы.

После стольких месяцев избегания это оказалось так внезапно, что Роджерса захлестнула растерянность. И страх. Он не пойдёт дальше, понял он, он не знает, что всё это значит и как с этим быть - и тут же ещё отчётливее понял, что ни отступать, ни прятаться не будет. В эту же секунду в спину ему впечатался шедший следом Уилсон; в воздухе повисло сдавленное "вот же ёб", и Стив, растерянно качнувшись, шагнул в зал под этот точный аккомпанемент.

\- Привет, Сэм, - сказала Наташа. – Я тоже тебе рада. Привет, Кэп.

Зимний Солдат на мгновение скосил глаза; не подстригся, непроизвольно отметил Стив, глядя мимо него, и почти не загорел с последней встречи. Он лежал спиной на скамье. В чёрной боксёрке и тренировочных штанах: ни то, ни другое не имело к передачам Роджерса ровно никакого отношения. А штангу нагрузил хорошо даже по меркам Капитана Америки, и водил вверх-вниз обманчиво плавно, и рядом со стальной кистью на грифе была стиснута живая, с отчётливо проступающими венами, в том же хвате - Стива в дверях выключила не эстетика, но Дали бы впечатлила и она.

Во взгляде Солдата не сквозило ни малейшей подсказки: ни досады, ни тревоги, ни радости. И Стив шагнул мимо него, как во сне. Обнял Наташу - она стояла над Солдатом, будто бы для подстраховки, но на штангу даже не смотрела; ей бы сесть сверху, отстранённо подумал Стив, придавить его бёдра к скамье своей тяжестью - это напрашивалось, почти звенело, почему они до сих пор так не сделали?.. И сам себя оборвал: его это не касалось. Его касалось лишь то, что Вдова спокойно стояла над человеком, чьё присутствие на расстоянии вытянутой руки мало кто выдержал бы даже без штанги. И то, что без её помощи тот и вообще лежал бы сейчас не здесь. Это заслуживало благодарности.

И Стив был благодарен – в самом деле, тысячу раз, несказанно. Никогда в жизни не испытывал ничего острее и несчастнее, чем эта обжигающая признательность.

Он на ходу пожал руку Беннеру и отсалютовал Клинту, застывшему с грузом в растяжке. И направился сквозь ряды тренажёров в дальний угол зала, где было пусто. У дальней стены бросил на маты телефон и связку ключей. Упал сам - в упор лёжа. И отключил чувство времени.

Отжиматься от пола – лучшее упражнение, что только можно придумать: силовое, скоростное, всепоглощающее, до ломоты во всём теле, до кругов перед глазами, до запаха крови, пока выдержит сердце. Сердце теперь выдерживало чёрт знает сколько, и Стив пружинил на левой руке, пока не надоело, потом перешёл на правую, потом - на обе, выбрасывая себя высоко над полом и при каждом толчке соединяя ладони в молитвенном жесте; ещё можно было на сжатых кулаках, на кончиках пальцев… Судя по звукам, Бартон бросил заниматься, а Сэм даже и не начинал - и оба на него смотрели. От этого было немного неловко, но остановиться Стив сейчас не мог. 

Наконец, он услышал звучный удар штанги в пол. Солдат закончил. Роджерс поднял голову и упёрся в прямой взгляд, выражения было не разобрать, на мгновение показалось: тот собирается шагнуть прямо к нему, - но только на мгновение. Шагнул он к беговой дорожке - запрыгнул сбоку, демонстрируя невозможную при таком весе лёгкость. Скорость, подумал Стив, тоже будет невозможная. Стальные пальцы быстро занялись кнопками настройки – они, очевидно, были друг другу знакомы: ну, ещё бы, понял Роджерс, это он уже несколько лет мог тренироваться в парке, а Солдат… Ясно, что бегал он не только по крышам. Приходилось систематически использовать симулятор. 

Эта мысль очень некстати подожгла Стива гневом, который не на кого было выплескивать. Он проглотил её и опять приник к полу, и опять оттолкнулся, и ещё… и снова… Только голову опустить уже не мог, так что видел, как Уилсон беззвучно считает - а Наташа склоняется к вещам Солдата, чтобы выудить… из вороха одежды…

Плеер.

Тот самый.

И всё полетело к чёрту. Губы у Стива пересохли. Баки взял его с собой - маленький чёрный iPod без экрана, с наушниками, скатавшимися в клубок. Баки его включал. И теперь не двигался, позволяя Вдове пристроить плеер в кармане на его бедре. Непонимающе смотрел на то, как она разматывала провода; с не очень уверенной усмешкой спросил, не страшно ли ей рисковать. («Вот-вот, - немедленно подал голос Бартон, - у меня ровно тот же вопрос».) 

\- Оно того стоит, - заверила Наташа и забросила наушники Солдату на шею. – Никогда не бегал под музыку? 

\- Бегал, - он мягко остановил её руку, – и не только. – Наташа не дрогнула, и объяснил Баки, скорее, для Клинта: - Я включал его вчера. Пока разгребал бутылки. Эта штука, – он хмуро кивнул себе под ноги, на тренажёр, - не выдержит. Музыка меня разгоняет. 

Несколько секунд он помедлил, словно собираясь признаться в чём-то страшном, и нерешительно закончил:

\- Возможно, я умею танцевать. 

Стив понял, что не дышит.

\- Это очень просто узнать, – Наташа небрежно смотала провода и сунула наушники в тот же карман, что и плеер. Сделала шаг Солдату навстречу и приглашающе подняла руки. - Если ты готов. 

Баки медленно скользнул кончиками пальцев вниз по её ладоням, что-то взвешивая в уме. Отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Не уверен. 

\- Как скажешь. 

Вдова уронила руки, тоже скользнув по его ладоням ласкающим движением. Едва ли этот жест предназначался для чужих глаз, и Стив уткнулся в пол, покраснел, подавился вдохом. Он слышал, как дорожка включилась, как набрала обороты, как тяжёлые шаги на ней перешли в размеренный бег. Этот бег стучал в ушах; в его ритме тянуло отжиматься, и приходилось то и дело специально сбивать себя усилием воли, и эта борьба за десять минут вымотала Роджерса так, как ничто физическое не могло.

И только спустя эти бесконечные десять минут в зале наконец появился Старк с новой приблудой для мотоцикла в гордо воздетой руке. Поднял Стива с пола, подхватил под локоть, потащил прочь ("Душ, мой капитан, душ - уверен, тебе уже известно это суперсовременное слово. Я не стану подключать свою крошку к байку, на который накинуто сто двадцать килограммов потных мышц. Вот полотенце, обещай мне, что справишься...") И Стив кивал, не слушая, и, благодарил, не глядя, - был риск, что чьё-то и без того немалое самолюбие от этого вспухнет сверх всякой меры, но ему было плевать, да и Тони быстро понял, что с ним происходит что-то не то. Крошка оказалась бортовым компьютером, снабжённым оптикой и автоматически подключающимся к управлению мотоциклом на больших скоростях - "для страховки", говорил Тони, а Стив отказывался - ему вполне хватало собственной головы и рук, и Тони долго пошлил, а потом ещё дольше упрашивал ("Она робкая девочка, ты поладишь с ней"), и в итоге Стив прямо в лицо ему выпалил, что с робкими девочками не ладил никогда в жизни - ожидал в ответ чего угодно, но не того, что Старк порозовеет и заткнётся. Потом они долго гоняли мотоцикл по крыше, уже без подколок и пререканий, и нашли у искусственного интеллекта почти десяток багов, и Тони обещал их доработать, а Роджерс - подумать, и вышел от него лишь к полудню, с тяжёлой головой и пустыми руками, и, спохватившись у выхода, с первого этажа башни поехал наверх, в спортзал, искать забытый телефон и ключи.

В зале было тихо. Вещи Стива лежали ровно там, где он их бросил. А рядом с ними на полу неподвижно сидел Зимний Солдат; в рубашке и джинсах, наскоро и небрежно причёсанный, он был почти болезненно похож на человека, которого Стив помнил - только застывать, как изваяние, тот не мог и подолгу смотреть в стену не имел привычки.

\- Кто-нибудь может испугаться, - без выражения сказал Роджерс и пошёл к нему. Внутри тоже стало очень тихо и как-то пусто. Он думал только о том, что, должно быть, в первый раз сделал что-то очень неправильное - или, наоборот, верное. И теперь может узнать, что.

Не дошёл пару шагов: Солдат, не глядя, нащупал телефон у своего бедра и поднял руку, обозначая готовящийся бросок. Стив остановился. Поймал. Вслед за телефоном полетели ключи, и только устроив пойманное в карманах, Роджерс понял, что на расстоянии его остановили специально.

Он не возражал. Он со всем согласился заранее.

\- У меня ещё кое-что твоё, - хрипло, как после долгого молчания, сказал Солдат. И, по-прежнему глядя в стену, потянул из нагрудного кармана наушники.

\- Не нужно, - ответил Стив, - это тебе. 

\- Нет. Нужно. - Солдат туго обмотал плеер проводами, но в броске они всё равно от него отстали - и бессильно развились в воздухе. Как будто упала перерезанная страховка. - Я вернул бы и книжку. Но она подгорела в паре мест. Сильно.

\- Сигареты теперь тлеют совсем не так, как раньше. В них кладут селитру.

\- Очень вероятно. - Солдат, наконец, повернул голову, подставил взгляду лицо, сощурил глаза. - Не приноси ничего, Капитан. Это лишнее.

\- Как захочешь, - кивнул Стив. - Я ведь обещал.

\- Знаешь про тигров ещё что-нибудь? Более подходящее случаю. Чтобы зверь ушёл, а человек был мёртв. И ни черта не осталось. Пишут про такое?

\- Я... не знаю. Пишут, наверное, только едва ли в романах о море. И я не хочу тебе это искать. Но если ты хочешь - найду. И принесу всё, что смогу.

\- Ты страшно упрямый, Капитан. Хотя на болвана не похож.

Роджерс сдавил пальцами переносицу и зажмурился. 

\- Похож. Болван и есть. Извини.

\- Постарайся больше не приходить. 

\- Постараюсь.

\- Я сломал тебе шесть рёбер.

\- Четыре.

\- Достаточно, чтобы стараться как следует.

\- Неправда, - Стив мотнул головой, пытаясь не рассматривать слишком откровенно и одновременно запомнить как можно больше. Губы у Солдата стали жёсткими, между бровей залегла складка, глаза казались запавшими из-за тёмных кругов. - Ты пренебрёг приказом, спасая мне жизнь, и это тоже... весьма красноречиво, разве нет?

\- Нет. Твой костюм. Звёзды и полосы. Я узнал их. Я давал присягу, я носил флаг на шевроне, я... Я усомнился в правомочности миссии. Вот и всё. Тебя, Капитан, я не помню.

\- Да это и не имеет значения. Я же сказал...

\- Нет. Мне важно, чтобы ты не приходил. Мне это тяжело, Капитан. И я хочу понять, зачем ты... И освободить. Мне кажется, я могу. Ты же не меня хочешь вернуть. Так, как ты, не ждут ни друзей, ни братьев. Ты хочешь назад огромный кусок себя. 

\- Да. - Стив отстранённо почувствовал, что колени слабеют. И опустился на пол, прямо напротив Солдата. - Баки, я...

\- Я его возвращаю. Ты трудный, Капитан. Игнорируешь боль, пока знаешь, что прав. Зато вины не выносишь ни грамма. И сейчас рвёшь себя на части из-за неё. Но ты не должен.

\- Сержант...

\- Послушай меня: ты не должен. Ты ни в чём не виновен. Но, если нужно, я даже могу простить. Считай, что уже простил. Теперь ты. Отпусти себя.

Стив медленно, выразительно покачал головой. Губы Солдата дёрнулись.

\- Я ошибся?

\- Нет. И да. То есть, ты прав: это всё - чистейшей воды эгоизм... только заблуждаешься насчёт масштабов. Мне правда недостаёт огромной части себя, но это, знаешь ли, вовсе не спокойная совесть. - Смотреть в глаза стало трудно, и Стив уступил, отвёл взгляд: - Мне не хватает тебя просто страшно, ты ведь был у меня всегда, даже когда не было больше никого и ничего, такое бывает только у тех, кто растёт вместе - даже когда от тебя не было ни слуху, ни духу, я всегда знал, что не один, всегда знал, чей я и на кого равняюсь. Я доверял миру, потому что ты доверял мне. Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько я теперь один. И насколько я здесь чужой. Я и сам не представлял, пока не увидел твоё лицо.

Дыхание перехватило на выдохе, как при астматической атаке - с присвистом. Стив опустил голову. Прямо перед его глазами живые пальцы сжались поверх металлических.

\- Это наивно и глупо, я знаю, - продолжил он через силу. - Это всё равно что пытаться вернуть детство. Но мне очень не хватает твоего доверия. Знаешь, если бы ты открыл мне дверь и сказал: "Прости, Стиви, у меня девушка", - я бы развернулся и ушёл с лёгким сердцем. Но ты отгораживаешься от меня, ты вздрагиваешь от моего голоса, и это режет, и я не знаю, что думать. Кроме того, что всё, должно быть, чертовски плохо, раз дело обстоит так, сержант... 

\- Баки. Называй меня Баки. Я вздрагиваю под это имя. Оно правильное.

\- Прости.

\- Всё и в самом деле чертовски плохо, Капитан.

\- Стив.

\- Мне не лучше и не будет лучше. Я уже позвонил в госпиталь. Выдвинусь туда завтра утром. Буду просить обнуления. 

\- Зачем?

\- Моя миссия. Её остатки. Они у меня под контролем. Но и я у них - тоже. Ничего не могу вспоминать. Обложен тревогой, как ватой. При любом движении она меня заливает. Ни одну ассоциацию нельзя проследить. Ни один отрывок не сложить в связное воспоминание.

\- Может, я мог бы помочь? Я неважно рассказываю, но умею рисовать. Я мог бы отвезти тебя в Бруклин. Мог бы всё, что захочешь. 

\- Нет... Стив, - Солдат прокатил имя на языке, прикрыв глаза, и поморщился, как от боли. - Ты - моя миссия, помнишь? Мне трудно с тобой. Трудно смотреть, трудно слушать. Трудно даже думать. Мысленно я до сих пор тебя убиваю. - Это прозвучало так просто и буднично, что Солдат усмехнулся, и от этой мимолётной, неуловимой усмешки в груди у Стива тронулось с места что-то огромное. - Спасибо, что сказал мне. Про недостающий кусок. Я понял, почему так много... заперто. 

\- Баки... - Стив понял, что сейчас схватит его за руки. - Только не...

\- Блок нужно снять.

\- Должен быть другой способ.

\- Да. Закончить миссию. Я не стану.

\- Можно придумать что-то ещё. Пожалуйста, Баки, не надо. Это не плеер, не флэшка, не жёсткий диск, это ты. Ты же слышал. Никто не берётся предсказать последствия. Я прошу тебя...

\- Не нужно, Стиви. Я много раз это проходил.

\- Господи, что мне сделать. 

\- У тебя нет нужного уровня доступа. - Баки опять неуловимо усмехнулся уголком рта, но от этих его шуток разве что быстрее навернулись бы слезы. - Ты ничем не поможешь. Кто угодно, но не ты. Разве что... Помоги мне проверить одну вещь.

\- Да, - сказал Стив, не уточняя, какую. 

\- Тогда вставай, - Баки поднялся на ноги одним коротким рывком. Роджерс безотчётно ждал - поторопит, потянув вверх за локоть, но тот даже не попытался дотронуться.

\- Стой вот здесь. Спину выпрями, но не прогибайся. Где эти штуки? - Баки протянул было руку к карману Стива, но замер; раньше, мелькнула мысль, без проблем влез бы, как в свой. Роджерс поспешно вытащил наушники и протянул ему на открытой ладони. Солдат взял их осторожно, не коснувшись кожи, и поколебавшись, поделил: левый - Стиву, правый - себе. - Я умел танцевать?

\- Да.

\- А ты?

\- Нет, - у накатившего понимания был лёгкий привкус ужаса. Всё это могло бы показаться смешным, если бы не было так странно и так горько. - Ну, совсем немного.

\- Я так и... - "знал", почти ждал Стив, но Баки добил со снайперской точностью: - успел догадаться. Ну, что ж. - Должно быть, сомнений в лице Роджерса было столько, что он позволил взглядам на мгновение пересечься: - Считаешь, лучше сразу ставить под удар девушку?

\- Нет! - Стив даже вспыхнул. - Это... немного странно, когда человек, который тебя не помнит, безошибочно давит на нужные кнопки.

Баки просто отмахнулся и шагнул к нему. Не глядя, взял правую руку своей левой - холодной и неподатливой; в кончиках пальцев ощущались слабые отголоски дрожи от работавшего в запястье поворотного механизма. Живую руку на спине Стив не почувствовал вообще. Его удивила диспозиция: Баки стоял очень далеко и очень... сбоку, это смутно обещало что-то до крайности малоприятное, но Роджерс совершенно не помнил, что именно. А потом Баки притянул его к себе стальной рукой ("Да не прогибайся же, ну!") и подался навстречу сам - они сложились плечами, как костяшки домино за секунду до падения, как стены хрупкого карточного дома. И до Стива дошло.

\- Чёрт, вот только не... - выдохнул он мимо виска Баки и заткнулся, потому что тот уже переносил вес: вправо и обратно, влево и обратно; на себя - это движение было обманным, пружинящим - и на Стива, и тому не осталось ничего другого - только следовать нажиму, сохраняя конструкцию целой. Когда-то давно Баки пробовал научить его этому миллион раз ("Ты просто идёшь со мной, Стиви, вот и всё танго"), но совершенно невозможно было понять, когда идти, куда и с какой ноги. Теперь у тела вопросов не было - как в спарринге, как в сексе, его вело, его вели - и вели очень хорошо, передавая импульс к движению из груди в грудь и из ладони в ладонь, подхватывая действием противодействие и удерживая в равновесии каждую секунду. Это была захватывающая игра. После первого круга Стив неверяще опустил голову: слишком велико было искушение смотреть, куда и как сами по себе перемещаются ноги. И только тогда Баки раздражённо подсказал: "Да нажми уже кнопку, плеер у тебя!" И Стив спохватился, и Баки опустил руки.

Ритм хлынул четырёхчленный, тягучий и густой. Роджерс шагнул обратно в объятие, как пьяный. Баки притянул его ближе и крепче. Это была ловушка - теперь левая рука стала опасной, она закручивала Стива на месте, до шага и после, и из этого вращения пополам с давлением грудью в грудь получалось что-то вконец затягивающее, как водоворот, как танец. Баки обвёл Стива вокруг себя сначала медленно, потом, без предупреждения - стремительно (была бы юбка - взлетела бы выше колен), потом дважды обманул, заставив качнуться на месте, соприкасаясь бёдрами, а потом потянул в головокружительно долгий зигзаг: Стив шагал назад и наперекрёст, перед каждым шагом разворачиваясь на опорной ноге на сто восемьдесят, а Баки с насмешливой лёгкостью наступал ровно в центр каждого его шага - мучительно медленно и абсолютно прямолинейно. К концу этого прохода Роджерс созрел для бунта - но тут мелодия дрогнула, оборвалась, сошла на сдавленный хрип, и Баки был к этому готов, а Стив - нет. Он замер. И на первый же такт хрипа его вдавили назад и вниз в шаг-выпад, надолго, очень долго, он сбился со счёта; ритм рвано всхрипывал, а Баки замер рядом, колено в колено, вжимая в лопатки живую ладонь и удерживая обоих в равновесии и на месте. Потом давление постепенно ослабло, Роджерс медленно выпрямился, собрался для шага - и со следующим же тактом фокус повторился в прежнем блеске. Злиться было нельзя и не злиться - тоже; Баки выдернул Стива из выпада вверх, крутанул на месте, остановил; обнёс вокруг себя, разомкнув руки - как гейша играет веером лёгкими движениями кисти, только веер весил больше сотни и внутренне кипел. 

А потом его отпустили.

И он перехватил Баки сам - вместе с мелодией, наконец прорезавшейся сквозь рваные хрипы ритма. У него не было плана, не было ни одной мысли, и вряд ли он вообще мог словами объяснить, чего хочет - он просто вернул руки туда, где им было место. И дальнейшее было даже не водоворотом - схваткой: Баки бросал его из заноса в занос, скручивая без пауз и передышек, свободная нога постоянно слетала с траектории шага в кресты, в петли, Баки останавливал её своей, забрасывал захлёстом себе на бедро, это было опасно, скорость набиралась огромная, вращение дезориентировало, и первый быстрый шаг назад Стив воспринял, как что-то должное, и второй тоже, и даже третий, а потом в затылок и спину ему со страшной инерцией врезалась стена, и на мгновение он перестал дышать и видеть. Кажется, он отключился.

\- Спокойно, - шёпот Баки обжёг плечо. - Спокойно. Всё под контролем. Я тебя отпущу. 

Прости, хотел сказать Стив, но не смог. В ушах звенело, на губах горчило. Металлические пальцы до хруста сдавили запястье, прижимая к стене, дышать было нечем.

\- Прямо сейчас, - горячечно и зло прошипел Баки неизвестно кому. - Только не шевелись, Стиви.

Роджерс почувствовал, что плывёт. Не бойся, застыло на языке, я не сломаюсь. Но тут Баки выпустил его из рук. И отпрянул, сразу шагов на десять.

\- Обнуление, - выдохнул он, стирая со лба крупные капли. И для верности сделал ещё пару шагов назад. - К чёртовой матери. Либо я, либо тигр. Одно из двух.

\- Нет, - незнакомым, чужим голосом позвал Стив. Без опоры его повело вперёд, но Баки не шелохнулся, и Роджерс рухнул на колени всем весом, едва успев выставить руки. Запястья глухо заныли. С губ капнуло красным. "...У меня до хрена плохих предчувствий", - стучало в голове, но это было огромное, неподвластное языку количество слов.

\- Я звал тебя щенком, - не очень уверенно сказал Баки.

\- Да.

\- Я у тебя жил.

\- Да.

\- Маленькая спальня на втором этаже. Окно с бумажной шторой. Тебе нельзя было занавески. Я учил тебя ругаться.

\- Да. Да. Да.

\- Ты так и не научился.

\- Ничему.

\- Пока не завёл своего тигра.

\- Слона.

\- Я его не одобрил. Сначала.

\- Да. Да. 

\- А потом?

\- Что?

\- Потом, Стив. Я не мог поцеловать тебя. А его мог. И поцеловал.

\- Кх... - Роджерс резко поднял голову и тут же перестал видеть снова. Сквозь гул в висках он услышал шаги, но движения навстречу не было. Баки шёл к выходу.

\- Три дня назад я чуть не умер, - очень спокойно сказал он откуда-то издалека. - Выпил три смертельных дозы в пересчёте на спирт. Думал прыгнуть с крыши. Но оно уцелело, воспоминание. Ночью, в палатке, - интонация была полувопросительная, но Стив бессильно молчал, и Баки продолжил сам: - Я сидел на лежаке и смачивал из фляжки куски марли. Не сон, слишком много мелких подробностей. На фляжке была винтовая резьба. Марля рыжая и сложена треугольниками. Я подавал её назад, через плечо. Спина горела, как одна сплошная рана. За плечом ругались. Тихо, сдавленно. И как-то неожиданно, как будто не должны были. Меня ломало, но не от боли. Я отхлёбывал из горлышка, чтобы ломало меньше. А потом повернулся. 

На несколько секунд стало так тихо, что Стиву показалось - он лишился слуха. Он осторожно сел.

\- И поцеловал, - произнёс Баки невозмутимо, только смотрел куда-то в сторону. - В горло, чтобы наверняка. Под подбородок. И в адамово яблоко. И в ямку между ключицами. И правее, в сонный треугольник.

Он оттянул стальными пальцами ворот рубашки, показывая, куда.

\- Тебя. Да?

\- Да, - выдохнул Стив и зарылся лицом в ладони. - Только ни черта ты не сделал, мы были в палатке впятером, с Дуганом, Фэлсвортом и Дернье. Ты повернулся и сказал, у тебя каша в голове, как будто я - и я, и не я, и свой, и чужой, и знакомый, и незнакомый, но тебе наплевать, потому что ты в любом случае мой и пойдёшь за мной при любом раскладе. Ты не знаешь, что можешь вспомнить и что не можешь, Баки. И что можешь и не можешь уничтожить, тоже не знаешь. Ради бога, притормози.

Солдат заложил руки в карманы брюк и медленно повернулся к нему.

\- Пожалуй, ты можешь приходить ко мне в госпиталь.

\- Ты мне откроешь? 

\- Возможно. Если тигр уйдёт.

\- Мне плевать, если не уйдёт. И если ты не откроешь. Я в любом случае и при любом раскладе буду стоять под дверью, потому что...

\- Потому что.

\- Да. Ровно поэтому.


End file.
